Revenge
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Musa is angry at Riven and her friends for making a fool of her, so she decides to take matters into her own hands and does something about it. She comes up with a plan to get revenge on the love of her life. How will Riven take it? Sequel to 'Backfire'.
1. Rivenge

**MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ 'BACKFIRING' BEFORE YOU READ THIS! **

**Anyway-I hope you guys enjoy this and it's dedicated to everyone who wanted to see Musa's revenge! **

**Hope it'll be good and have fun reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Riv-enge **

Musa sat in the passenger's seat in her dad's ship that he'd sent for her.

She giggled to herself thinking about how everyone had April fooled her, it was a mean trick but she was mainly angry at Riven, since it was his idea.

But inside, Musa knew how much he loved her and even though she didn't realise it, deep inside she knew that Riven wouldn't lie to her and wouldn't break her heart on purpose.

Before she knew what had happened, Musa noticed the ship had landed and she was now in the Harmonic Nebula.

A huge smile appeared on her face and she ran out of the ship towards her palace.

"Dad!" she called as she ran through the palace gates.

"Musa honey, glad to see you!" he exclaimed and wrapped Musa in his arms, "You just disappeared out of the house after the girls came and I got worried!"

"How you've been?" asked Musa after they parted, changing the subject swiftly.

"Really bad, I went though malaria..." her dad trailed off with alot of sarcasm in his voice but Musa still gasped when she heard what he was saying.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she screamed angrily.

"April fools!" her dad winked. Musa's mouth hung open in utter shock and she felt embarrassed.

"This is the second time today that I've been so gullible!" Musa wailed annoyed and stamped her foot on the ground.

"What was the first?" her dad asked raising her eye-brow.

"Layla told me she explained everything to you?"

"Oh, that! That was quite funny but it proved how much Riven loves you..."

Musa looked at her father gob-smacked, "How does that prove that Riven loves me?"

"It just does, I can't really explain..."

"Whatever, but didn't you think it was slightly mean?"

"No, not really because you over reacted and it was April fools!" her dad laughed at her stupidity.

Musa gritted her teeth annoyed as she saw her dad having a laughing fit, "Ha-ha, very funny! Well, I'm going to freshen up...catch you later," Musa said and walked into the palace, rolling her eyes as she walked in.

She ran her hand through her dark blue hair and sighed as she plonked herself on her bed.

She could just imagine the faces of Riven and the others laughing their heads off at her, the thought made her clench her fists together and growl

She loved her friends but they'd probably be laughing too, even though they were really concerned for her. Riven on the other hand, would be dying of laughter!

That's when an idea formed inside her head, she placed her chin in her palm and thought hard about it, she needed her revenge and she knew how she was going to do it.

She took a quick shower and got dressed in her usual palace clothes which she was made to wear, but she didn't mind because they were comfortable and looked quite nice.

She ran down the flight of stairs and found her dad outside having a cup of tea.

"Dad, I need to talk to you!" she called as she ran towards him

"Musa, slow down, there's a lose stone on the footpath that you might trip on," her dad warned her.

"Yeah right, I am not falling for that, do you think I'm that stupid so I'll fall for another April f..." her arms collided with the stoned footpath underneath her and her hands got bruised, her dressed was all ripped too.

She wailed then screamed in pain and cursed herself for not listening to her dad.

"Musa are you alright?" he asked, concerned as he ran towards her.

"What do you think?" she spat sarcastically but at the same time her voice was angry.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" her dad chuckled and helped her to her feet, "You were saying?"

"Oh yes, it's about Riven..."

Her dad raised an eye-brow and looked confused, "Don't tell me you want to marry him?"

"Is that a bad thing? Because...I want to but just...not yet, you know" Musa said hesitantly, she defiantly wanted to spend the rest of her life with him no doubt about it.

"I never said no! Back to what you were saying..." her dad gestured her to carry on.

Musa smiled when her father agreed to what she'd just said; "I want my revenge..." she started slyly.

"Oh? And how are you planning to do that?" her dad asked curiously.

"I have my ways, I just need you to organise I few things and make some royal announcements..." Musa battered her eye-lashes and pleaded her dad

"Alright, alright! No need for that puppy face, Musa! What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I was thinking...

* * *

**Yes, I'm aware it's short but it's just the beginning! **

**I hope you liked it! Also, have a look at the title-Riv-enge, get it? xD **

**Please review because all comments are welcome! **


	2. Invitations

**Chapter 2: Invitations**

"Darling, that looks amazing on you!" Stella exclaimed, she was so loud that she almost cracked the mirror she was standing in front of, along with her best friend.

"But...I think it's a bit too pink..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, Musa" Bloom agreed.

Stella pouted, folded her arms and turned away from the mirror.

"Try this one," Tecna said and handed her friend the dress.

"That looks amazing Tec, where did you find that?" asked Layla who amazed at the beauty of the dress.

"It was in the pile of dresses that Stella looked through," Tecna replied casually.

"Who knew Tecna had fashion sense?" Stella remarked coldly.

Flora whacked her around the head with her purse and glared at her viciously.

"Thanks Stella..." Tecna said, offended.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Bloom assured Tecna and gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah, it was probably one of her attempts at a joke and they always fail and so did that one!" Musa laughed as she struggled into the dress that Tecna gave her.

"Thanks, Musa!" Stella stated, quite hurt by her comment.

"No problem!" Musa winked and admired herself in the mirror; suddenly she started laughing when she saw Layla's reflection in the mirror. Layla was laughing her head off because Stella had gotten offended and Musa couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Flora asked when all the others, apart from herself and Stella cracked up.

Musa breathed and wiped a tear gracefully off her face, "Don't worry!"

"Musa, that dress looks tacky..." said Stella when everyone had calmed down.

Bloom stared at Stella as if she was mad, "And to think you said that Tecna had no fashion sense!"

"Yeah, are you feeling alright Stella?" Layla asked jokily, going up to her friend and feeling her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"This dress looks beautiful on Musa!" Flora exclaimed not getting the joke.

Everyone stared at Stella who just looked away and pouted, "Just telling you what I see."

Tecna rolled her eyes, "Girls, she's just jealous that I picked the dress and she didn't. And she's mad at us for laughing at her too," Tecna explained and forced back a smile.

"Tecna, I think your right!" Layla exclaimed and shook her head at Stella.

"How can you be so heartless?" Bloom asked her.

"Yeah, this is Musa's wedding and your giving her the wrong opinion!" Flora added.

Musa scoffed, "She'll live, just leave her alone and tell me what you think?"

All at once, all eyes turned to her, excluding Stella's and everyone had cheesy grins on their faces and admired their friend who did a little twirl in front of the mirror.

"Perfect!" they all exclaimed and Musa smiled at them. Then she went over and hugged Tecna gratefully.

"How did you know this would be the one?" asked Musa curiously.

"In my data-base, I have your size and length, and taste so I knew what you'd like and what would suit you, and plus this dress matched your size and height." Tecna answered proudly and her friend wrapped her up in her arms once again.

"I think we have a new fashion queen now!" Layla said extra loudly and then looked over at Stella who seemed to be fuming.

All the girls strained to hold back their laughs but they didn't have to wait too long, because Stella stormed her way out of Musa's massive palace bedroom and as soon as she'd shut the door, peals of laughter burst out from inside.

"Yeah right," Stella said under her breath as she walked along the long hallway, she mumbled about how that dress was tacky and that she was still the fashion queen and no one could change that. Sadly, there was no-one to hear her.

* * *

"What the...?" Riven stopped midway, too confused to finish as he rubbed his eyes to have a clearer look at the card in front of him.

He stared blankly at the wedding invitation that he held tightly in his hands.

But this was no ordinary wedding card, this was a royal wedding invitation and it was for Princess Musa's wedding.

Riven's mouth fell open and he blinked several times to make sure nothing was wrong with his eyes.

"How could she be getting married?" he asked himself out loud.

Musa was his girl; he wouldn't let some other guy sweep her off her feet.

Then he heard a loud knocking at the door and he cooled himself down, then walked towards the door. He opened the door a tiny bit and five men came barging in without warning.

"Dude, did you get the card?" Brandon asked

"Sure did, man," Riven replied and then sighed.

"We didn't understand, so we decided to come here to ask if you'd arranged a wedding with Musa without telling us!" Sky explained horrified.

"I think I would have told you guys if I was getting married!" Riven pointed out and started getting angry.

"Did she speak to you about this?" Nabu asked as she scanned his own wedding invitation.

"If Musa had, then why would I be so mad?" he growled as a reply.

"Relax Riven!" Helia frowned, "There must be something behind this!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Timmy and stared at him, Timmy went red and felt uncomfortable.

"Well...?" Riven asked impatiently.

"Huh? Oh!" Timmy exclaimed, "I...don't know," he admitted and bowed his head down in shame, he always had something to say but today he was lost for words for the first time. It all just seemed too real for him and he just couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Riven hissed angrily and started getting up. Helia and Nabu wrestled him down and restrained him.

"Dude, we can't rely on Timmy all the time!" Sky pointed out.

"Should we call her?" asked Brandon and looked around the room but no-one seemed to have heard that, they were too busy checking their wedding invitations making sure it wasn't a mistake.

"I think the best thing to do is find more infor-" Timmy said but then was cut off.

"No, really dumb-ass?" Riven said sarcastically and then rolled his eyes which only earned him a firm nudge from Helia.

"You didn't let me finish!" Timmy said frustrated and fixed his glasses on his nose, "If you want me to help you, then you're going to have to listen! As I was saying-the best way to find out more is to go and ask Musa about this directly, the phone won't be much help because she could disconnect."

Sky nodded then praised Timmy for his genius brain. Riven felt sorry for he'd said but didn't dare apologise.

"Dude, he deserves an apology," Brandon pointed out and then raised an eye-brow at Riven.

Riven looked at him and then at Timmy and he noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"Look...Timmy, I'm sorry. Everyone knows how smart you are!" he sighed and gave Timmy a small smile. Timmy appreciated what he'd said and smiled back, clearly accepting the apology.

"Finally, that was as easy as taking candy from a kid!" Nabu said sarcastically and shook his head at Riven's stubbornness.

"Well, when are we getting there?" asked Helia.

"We could go now, if none of us are busy?" Sky suggested.

"That depends, because you and Brandon have some _important _word on Eracklyon!" Riven said and stood up, smirking.

"Not as important as this, we totally ditched it and came running here with the rest of the guys!" Brandon bit back, grabbing his invitation.

"'Totally'- seriously? Brandon, you're turning into that stupid girlfriend of yours!" Riven laughed.

Brandon glared daggers at Riven but then was pushed out the door by Nabu and the rest of the boys followed them.

Riven's apartment was in Magix so the boys decided to get a ship from redfountain to get to Melody, which was Musa's planet. It would be much faster than taking the 'magical transportal station' in Magix that they all arrived by.

The boys walked quickly to redfountain, having a race at certain points in the middle of the process. When they finally arrived, they pleaded Codatorta for a ship and because that didn't work, Helia asked his grandfather, Saladin, for a ship and then they headed off. They galactic traffic wasn't too bad so they got there pretty quickly.

The boys arrived in the palace gardens in no time and they were walking towards the palace at top speed when they realised a blonde fairy they knew was walking through the gardens as well.

"Stella!" Brandon called, waving at his girlfriends and he ran up to her and was followed by the others.

"Hey snookums, why are you guys here?" she greeted and eyed all of them.

"We got these..." Brandon showed Stella the invitation card that he and the boys had received earlier that morning.

"Oh um...these are..." Stella began hesitantly

"We know what they are, you dumb blon-" Riven began but then Nabu covered his mouth in the nick of time before he ruined their chances of finding out valuable information.

"Is Musa really getting married?" asked Brandon, diverting Stella's attention back to himself.

Stella laughed awkwardly and stood just there, fidgeting with her fingers and looked at each of them.

* * *

**Yay, drama! Will Stella tell the guys everything or will she find a heart and keep it a secret? **

**You'll have to keep reading to find out! **

**Also, spare a couple of seconds and please leave a review! **


	3. Upset but Happy

**Chapter 3: Upset but Happy**

"Why did she do it? Doesn't she know how much Riven loves her?" Brandon asked in disbelief and his voice had a tinge of anger to it

All the boys had their mouths open because of the shocking news that Stella had told them

"This _is_ Musa we're talking about!" Nabu laughed but then got glared at by Riven who looked hurt

'_Why would she do this to me?'_ Riven thought

"Why don't you guys meet her" Stella laughed awkwardly and lead the group of boys inside the palace and took them up to Musa's room

"I think this one's better!" Bloom protested

"Bloom, have you gone mad? Musa will not suit that hairstyle!" exclaimed Layla

"What do you think Flora?" Tecna asked sighing as she flicked through the hair styling magazine

Musa moaned loudly and Flora experimented with different styles on Musa's hair

"I don't mind girls; as long as Musa likes it I'm happy!" Flora exclaimed and smiled at Musa in the mirror

Musa sighed and continued to listen to Layla and Bloom argue, Tecna had backed away from the fight ages ago because she decided they should choose the hair style because she picked the dress, so it was only fair that she didn't have her say. Flora wasn't the arguing type so she didn't say anything and just tried different styles from the magazine on Musa's hair

"Layla, just say I'm right, because you know I am!" Bloom said annoyed

"I'm not going to do that! Because you're not!" Layla shouted angrily and glared at Bloom

"Whoa, what is going on here?" Sky asked as the boys and Stella walked in

"Huh?" Musa said confused and looked over and was shocked that all the boys were standing in her room

She looked at all of them and their expressions, but the one that caught her attention was Riven's. He didn't look confused like all the others did; he looked hurt, angry and shocked

Musa quickly turned away and got up and walked towards her friends

"Stella, you know that no boys are allowed in Musa's room!" Tecna exclaimed and threw the magazine on the floor in frustration

"Sorry girls. But they were coming here anyway; I just speeded up the process" Stella admitted and then looked at the girls who were all narrowing their eyes at her suspiciously

The guys looked around the room and felt the tension, all except Riven who kept starring at Musa and tried to answer a few questions in his mind

Musa stopped glaring at Stella and her eyes wandered over and met Riven's gaze

They stared blankly at each other for a few seconds and then Riven looked away and left Musa feeling guilty

'_Does he know..?'_ Musa thought and looked at Riven again only to find him furrowing his eye-brows angrily

"Ok, this is just ridiculous!" Flora said and stopped eyeing Stella and the boys

"I agree" Layla said and sighed

"So...what have we missed?" asked Timmy changing the subject

"Oh, nothing much, just me and the girls having a little fight!" Stella mumbled angrily and then looked down at the floor

"What?" asked Brandon surprised, Stella looked up at him and gave him a small smile meaning she didn't want to say anything more about the matter

"This is getting annoying, can we get to the point!" asked Helia frustrated

"What point, sweetie?" Flora asked and stopped playing around with Musa's hair

"Who's Musa getting married to?" Sky asked quickly

Everyone turned to face Musa and Musa smiled nervously and starred at all of them

"Well?" asked Riven challenging her

"Umm...he's a prince from my neighbouring planet, Harmonica" Musa said and then laughed awkwardly

Musa then glanced at all her girl friends and looked for support and the girls understood

"Yeah, we're so happy for her!" Bloom said trying not to look nervous

Sweat was beaded on Layla's forehead and she looked tense, "Yeah..."

"Layla, are you ok? You look like you have a temperature" Nabu pointed out and all at once all eyes turned to Layla and everyone had a concerned look on their faces

Musa looked worried and was desperate that her cover wasn't blown

Layla laughed awkwardly, "Well, I haven't been feeling too well lately..." she lied

"Oh sweetie, you could have told me; I'll give you some of my herbal tea and it'll cure you in a jiffy jiff!" Flora exclaimed

At a time like this no-one groaned at Flora innocence because she had just made the lie believable and Musa thanked her with a giant smile

Flora was left confused because she thought that Layla was actually sick

Riven clenched his fists up tightly and sighed and let all his anger out

There was then an awkward silence in the room, occasionally some of the girls laughed awkwardly and they just shifted from side to side feeling uncomfortable

Musa looked over at Riven slowly, he seemed to look normal and almost looked bored because he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, but she knew that he had hundreds of questions swimming in his mind and only she knew the answers

"You guys must be hungry, right?" Musa asked breaking the long silence

"Yeah totally!" Stella said and got up from her chair eager to get out of the mess

"Starving!" Tecna said and headed towards the door

Everyone agreed and headed out and literally ran down the hallway to the garden where they could get some fresh air

So that left Riven and Musa in the room alone

Musa looked at Riven who hadn't moved an inch from his current spot and you couldn't say that he heard what she'd said because he didn't show any signs of life, he was as still as a statue

Musa sighed deeply and then starred into the mirror of her dressing table and frowned

* * *

"This is good..." Bloom said in pleasure as she stuffed herself with the soft fluffy cake she was eating

All the girls were actually hungry so they had gone to the dining room to eat; meanwhile the boys had headed towards the garden to get some air.

"Bloom, I never knew you could be such a pig!" laughed Layla jokily

"Shut up!" Bloom said through her mouthful

"Bloom darling, don't speak with your mouth full" Stella said and then gave Bloom a disgusted look

No-one said anything after Stella spoke, Bloom dropped her fork on the table and the rest of the girls turned to the blonde princess and starred at her

Stella's eyes were closed and she was sipping a cup of tea, but she could feel their stare burning into her face

"What?" she said and opened her eyes in a flash

The girls stopped looking at her and started looking around the room

Stella rolled her eyes and carried on sipping her tea, she knew they were suspicious of her and she knew that none of the girls would trust her again, not the she cared though

Everyone shook their heads at Stella as she innocently drank her tea

* * *

Musa sighed loudly and then looked over at Riven, who had been standing still for the past half an hour, she couldn't take it anymore

"Riven, do you plan to stand there for eternity?" asked Musa sarcastically

He still didn't move from his spot and didn't open his eyes but he raised his eye-brow at her

Musa growled angrily, "For god's sake, stop standing there, it's annoying me! Get out of my room!" Musa shouted

Riven opened his eyes slowly and then look at Musa who was fuming and then he carefully got off the wall and walked towards her, Musa furrowed her eye-brows in confusion

Riven came up to her and grabbed her head and turned it towards the mirror and started fiddling with her thick dark blue hair

Musa starred at him in the mirror, he was fully engaged with what he was doing and he didn't notice she was looking at him

"There, this style suits you the best" Riven said finally and then Musa looked at her hair, her jaw dropped slightly as she admired her hairstyle that Riven had created for her

She stood up, turned around and faced him. Riven's expression was blank and un-caring

Musa starred at him expecting an answer or something out of his mouth, an insult would have been fine; she just wanted him to say something to her about this whole situation

After about two minutes of waiting impatiently he finally spoke, "Congratulations, I'm very happy for you" there was barely any emotion in his voice, if there was one it was jealously

Musa scoffed, "No you're not, don't pretend"

"No, I really am, I want you to be happy for the rest of your life. And if this is your decision you must have thought about it carefully" he said equally flatly

"Riven if you want to say something to me...just spit it out already!" Musa spat starting to get irritated

"I don't want to say anything; I just want you to live happily ever after..." Riven whispered and then moved forward and leaned over and kissed her on her forehead softly

Musa's rectangular dressing table stool was in the middle of them otherwise Musa would have grabbed his arm before he could exit the room

Riven softly shut the bedroom door and walked slowly to meet his friends

Musa plonked herself down on the stool and starred at herself in the mirror and bit back tears that were about to fall

* * *

**:) Hope you guys liked this one!**

**Did Stella tell the guys or not?**

**Is Riven pretending that he doesn't know in front of Musa? **

**Well, your gonna have to find out! Hahahaaaa ;)**

**I hope you're enjoying 'Revenge' so far! **

**Please REVIEW xxx**


	4. Out of hand

**Dedicated to BeBlessed - Hope this makes you feel better ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**This is when the drama gets intense XD **

**xxxMusarockz**

**Sorry it took me so long to put up chapter 2, I'll write faster from now on :)**

**Thank you guys for being patient and reading this :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Out of hand**

Musa lay in bed and starred at the ceiling in her dim lamp light

She sighed and turned on her side and touched the empty space on her bed which she wanted Riven to lay in

Musa had let all her friends stay at her place until her wedding and they had all accepted even Riven which surprised her

Musa wanted to crawl out of bed and find Riven's guest room and let him hold her for the rest of the night, which was going ever so slowly for her

She hadn't slept a bit and time had held itself back from moving, or that's what she thought

Musa swung her legs over her bed and sat up and looked at her open window and let the wind mess up her hair

She slowly walked up to the window and peered outside and watched the moon for an hour but then her sonar ears then detected some voices from outside in the hallway

She slowly crept her way to her door and silently opened it and tip toed to get a look at the action

But it seemed that the footsteps were getting further away from her, as if they knew she was following them

Suddenly they disappeared and Musa got confused, her ears were tracking them perfectly but then there wasn't a sound to be heard at all. She didn't let it bother her and suddenly felt the urge to go and get something to eat

She walked quietly towards the palace kitchen and she heard some voices again, she hid behind a pillar because she realised the people were directly in front of her and she didn't want them to see her

"I don't know why you can't get it through your head that my daughter is going to be married!"

Musa gasped when she recognized whose voice that was, it was her own fathers

"Musa wouldn't do something like this to me, I'm still her boyfriend!"

Musa's chest tightened as she heard Riven say those words so confidently

"That would be ex-boyfriend; I think she ended your relationship when she decided to get married to another man!" her dad whispered angrily

Musa could feel Riven getting angry and she gulped and waited for him to continue

"I won't let her!" Riven roared but then she heard her dad telling him to keep it down

Riven bit back hot tears that stung in his eyes

"Musa didn't love you! She never will, so let her go!" her father spat raising his voice

"Musa loves me and I still love her, I can't let her go!" Riven hissed through his teeth, keeping himself back from punching Musa's dad

"Then explain to me why she chose to marry someone else?"

That did it, Riven's temper got out of hand and Musa gasped as he blew it all out

"Because she's a fucking heartless bitch!" he shouted and if everyone wasn't asleep they would have heard that

Musa clenched her fists tightly; she was going to up to him and slap him but then stopped herself when she heard what else he had to say

"But I still love her..." Riven sighed

Her father got enraged and you could feel his blood boil

"How dare you call my daughter that!" he exclaimed and glared at Riven

Riven sighed and cooled himself down

"She is going to marry that prince with good reason, I can't believe she ever liked you!" her dad spat

"I can't believe it either, she wouldn't have betrayed me like this if she didn't love me truly" Riven mumbled angrily

"And to think she said she wanted to marry you!"

"Musa said that?" Riven asked hopefully

"Once, but I don't think she meant it, we were just joking" her dad told him

"Did Musa say she was angry at me because of the April fools thing?" Riven asked a bit taken back from the previous comment

"Yes, she did, and then I started laughing and thought it was only a joke and you ever meant to hurt her but I don't think it was because of that anymore..."

"That is enough! You're humiliating me when I didn't even do anything to you!" Riven said cutting Musa's father off

"You hurt my daughter and she's part of me, so why don't you keep your dirty mouth shut!" her father bellowed

"She's part of me too! I love her with all my heart, she's everything to me and I'm not going to let some other guy take her away from me!"

Musa's father shook his head and then looked at Riven, "Thank god she didn't marry you...you don't deserve her"

Riven looked away and blinked back angry tears and then stormed his way back to his room

Musa let out a small gasp when she heard what her father had just said to Riven

Musa closed her eyes and swallowed her tears and then chased after her father who was already in his room

"Dad, open up!" Musa called desperately and knocked several times on the white and gold door

"What is it Musa? You seem worried" her dad let her in and took a seat on the sofa next to her

"I think Riven might know..." Musa sighed

"Know what? About this joke?" her dad asked confused

"Well, maybe...I heard what you said to him" Musa changed the subject

"You did?" her dad asked surprised, he didn't look guilty or afraid

"How could you say that to him?" Musa bellowed angrily

"Did you hear what he said about you? All those horrible things he called you?" her dad asked

"Yes but, he said he loved me and that's all that matters" Musa protested

Her dad sighed at her innocence, "Do you think I really meant those things? I was just acting so we could keep this joke going"

Musa furrowed her brows and looked at her dad and her mouth fell open

"So you're not angry at Riven for calling me all those things?"

Her dad shook his head and then smiled, Musa felt stupider than she had felt in her whole life

"Why didn't I think of that?" Musa said and face palmed herself

She then kissed her dad goodnight and headed out and ran down the hallways quietly

She knocked on the big white door in front of her gently and waited for someone to open it

"Hey" she greeted Riven as she let herself in

Riven followed her onto the balcony of his guest room

They both leaned against it and let and the wind wisp around them, it wasn't cold so they didn't mind. It was a full moon today and no clouds could be seen in the sky so you would see all the stars twinkling

"Why are you here?" he asked after she didn't explain anything to him

"My dad was right you know..." she said softly and then she turned around and faced Riven and Riven stared at her and felt upset

"Yeah..." he agreed

"You don't deserve me because...you're too good for me, Riven" Musa finished

Riven scoffed and then starred into her navy blue eyes and touched her cheek gently

"You wish, princess" he whispered

"Don't deny it, Riven" Musa said and stepped closer to him

"Yeah right, if I was too good for you then why don't you marry me?" Riven asked and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"Because...I'm not good enough for you, you could probably find someone els..." Musa didn't finish her sentence because Riven had closed the gap between their lips and was kissing her passionately

Musa got lost in the kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to his bed

"I love you" he whispered sweetly into her ear when they parted from the kiss

Riven then slowly started un-zipping her dress and began kissing her down her body

Musa moaned in pleasure but then her breathe got caught in her throat and she pushed Riven off her

He landed on the ground with a thud and Musa put her dress back on again and he put his trousers back on as well

She panted slightly and then fixed her hair and stood up

"Why did you stop?" he asked confused

Musa swallowed and clenched her fists up and cursed herself mentally for what she was about to say

"Riven, we can't do this...I am getting married in a few days and it's not to you" tears began forming in her eyes and she ran out the room

Riven bowed his head and let out his breath silently and slowly

He starred in the direction she just ran and a tear slid down his face

Musa threw herself onto her bed and cried her heart out until there were no more tears to cry

The guilt inside her was building up slowly but surely

She couldn't make love with him because she still had to carry out her joke, which was now feeling more of a death trap that something like revenge on the one person she truly loved with all her heart

* * *

**:( Awww poor Riven and Musa!**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! **

**Will Musa forget about her revenge and tell Riven everthing? Why are you asking me, go ask the author...wait that is me! XD Lol!**

**No I'm not telling you, wait and see! **

**Please review, it means alot xxx**


	5. Believe me

**Chapter 5: Believe me**

Everyone sat and ate quietly at the breakfast table, the next morning

Musa brushed her fork over the scrambled eggs on her plate and starred at the table in front of her

'_Should I call this thing off now?' _she asked herself, she then looked up and starred at Riven, who was eating quietly

The silence was getting to her because no-one was talking, because of Musa taking her revenge everyone had suspected each other and no-one wanted to talk anymore. It was all her fault and she couldn't make it alright

"Umm...the prince from Harmonica is coming over today..." Musa spoke and everyone turned towards her

The girls gave her a warm smile but didn't say anything because they were lost for words

Riven's eyes showed anger and hurt as he starred at the woman he loved more than life, she wasn't making it easy for him

'_If Stella told them then why aren't they doing anything about it?' _Musa asked herself and narrowed her eyes at Stella who just looked away offended, _'Who knows? They're probably playing along with it, once this is over they're all dead!'_

"Who is this guy?" asked Riven casually

Musa looked away from him and then addressed everyone as she spoke, "You'll find out soon, I want you guys to be nice to him, ok?"

"We sure will, Musa" Brandon said with a small smile and went back to eating his bacon

"Thanks" Musa said under her breath and then walked out of the eating room and up to her bedroom

"She never answered my question; do you girls know who Musa is marrying?" Riven asked and all the girls looked at each other before looking at Riven

"How would you care?" Tecna asked and eyed Riven. Tecna and Layla were going to sort this one out and none of the others needed to interfere

"Yeah, do you want to kill that guy or something?" asked Layla angrily

"Excuse me" Stella said quietly and got up and left the room

'_I'm sure she told them, otherwise why would she run away like that?' _asked Bloom in her mind, she was using a spell so she and Flora could talk through their thoughts

'_Maybe you're right...but I don't believe Stella could be so heartless' _Flora replied

'_This is Stella! It wasn't Musa's fault for what we said to her, so she shouldn't have ruined this whole thing!' _Bloom thought angrily

Meanwhile Layla and Tecna were handling the guys very well, arguing and giving them some facts

This only resulted to Riven getting furious and storming out of the room

"What happened?" asked Bloom when she and Flora stopped talking through thoughts

"Yeah, he looked pretty bad" added Flora

"It isn't easy to lose the love of your life" said Timmy and then blushed

"I think he'll try to kill that prince whose coming today" Nabu said sighing

"Or worse, he's going to try and stop him from marrying Musa" Sky pointed out

"How can that be worse than killing him? That's totally illogical!" Tecna said confused

"Whatever, but we have to find a way of stopping him from doing that!" Layla said and rolled her eyes at Tecna

"Anyone got any plans?" asked Brandon and looked at the rest of them in turn

"We could keep Riven away from him..." Helia suggested

"How are we going to do that?" asked Timmy

"One of us could distract him while Musa meets this guy" Helia explained

"That might just work" Tecna said and smiled

"But won't he want to meet him? Riven isn't stupid, you know!" Bloom pointed out

"Yeah and Musa would want him to meet this guy too" Nabu added

Everyone then sighed and forgot about their plan and groaned

"Then...we're screwed" Layla finished

* * *

"I can't believe Musa!" Stella whispered angrily as she trudged down the hallway which led to her room

"It's not my fault if I have a big mouth, is it?" mumbled Stella

She crossed her arms and then looked up to find herself walking to a wall, it was a dead end

"Damnit!" she breathed

She had been mumbling and looking at her feet that she had found herself lost in Musa's huge Melody palace

'_This is just great! Now, I look like a total loser who is lost and there isn't anyone in sight!' _she thought helplessly

Stella turned around and decided to find her own way; she was a princess so she figured that it couldn't be too hard to find her way around the place

"Hand off of me!" was the screaming that Stella heard as she rounded a corner

"Who's that?" she said out loud and ran quietly to take a look

She sprinted softly down the long hallway to the hallway which was in front of her, where the scream came from

She cursed her heels as she ran towards the sound, hoping that she wouldn't get caught

"What do you want from me?" the voice was strong and angry

"Musa?" Stella whispered in confusion and then furrowed her eye-brows as she crept towards the wall so she could peek on the people with Musa

"Keep your trap shut, princess!" it was a male voice which was gruff and deep

Stella put her head round the wall and saw two men fully dressed in black and Musa was standing in the middle of them with tears in her navy eyes

"Let me go!" shouted Musa as the two men dragged her away into another corridor

Stella was shocked, she ran after them as fast as she could, taking off her annoying heels in the process

"Musa!" she stretched her hand out in front of her trying to catch Musa, but no-one heard her, she was all alone in that part of the palace

Musa was out of sight, almost as if she had disappeared and those two men had gone with her

"Oh no, I have to do something!" Stella whispered in horror and then frantically tried to find her way

She ran through corridor through corridor and hallway to hallway

"Anyone? Help!" she cried as she legged it down different parts of the palace

She finally found the eating room and she ran in and found that the girls were still there, having a chat

"Stella, is everything ok?" Flora asked because she was the first one to notice the blonde fairy

Stella crouched and put her hands on her knees and panted

She looked up at all of them and shook her head to the side, "No" she said finally

Everyone furrowed their eye-brows, "What's up?" Layla asked

"M-Musa, she's been captured!" Stella cried in shock

The gang looked at each other and burst out laughing, "You almost had me, then!" cried Layla

"April fools was a couple of days ago" Tecna laughed informing Stella

Stella glared at all of them, "Why don't you believe me? She needs our help!"

"Good one, Stella!" Bloom laughed and clutched her stomach

No-one believed her because they couldn't trust her because; Stella had told the boys and created this whole mess

"It's not funny!" Stella said and blinked back tears

"You're right it's not, it's hilarious!" said Layla and then started rolling on the ground with laughter

"Stella, I think you should just drop it now" Flora said and wiped a tear from her eye

"This is serious! Fine, if you don't believe me, then don't see if I care! I can rescue our friend by myself!" then she turned away and sprinted out of the room

The boys were sitting in the royal gardens and having some refreshing lemonade

"Look guys!" Sky exclaimed and pointed towards a figure

"Isn't that the prince that Musa was talking about?" Nabu asked

"I think so..." said Brandon and narrowed his eyes to have a closer look at him

"Yes it is, the prince of Harmonica, Musa's neighbouring planet" Helia said as he walked closer

"Prince Cameron, actually" said Timmy and cleaned his glasses with his shirt

Cameron was tall and handsome, he had striking green eyes that sparkled in the sun as he walked towards them and his hair was caramel. He had the same pale skin tone as Musa which explained what they neighbouring planets had in common and he was dressed head to toe in prince clothes

He ignored the boys as he passed them and he walked right into the palace as if he owned it

"He...looks like a stuck up brat!" Sky said and glared at the back of his head

"Look who's talking!" Brandon exclaimed jokily and everyone laughed

"Sounds like something Riven might say!" Nabu laughed

Sky glared at all of them and then joined in the laughter

"Where _is_ Riven by the way?" asked Helia and looked at his friends

"Who knows? He disappeared after breakfast" Brandon answered and shrugged

"He'll be around, don't worry about it" Timmy assured them

"Yeah, at least it keeps him away from that Cameron guy, so I guess we were worrying for nothing" Sky pointed out

* * *

**:O Who were those guys that captured Musa? Was Riven one of them? **

**You'll have to wait to find out! ;)**

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far! It's longer than I expected it to be, which is a good thing though!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. She's mine

**Chapter 6: She's mine**

"I can't believe they don't trust me anymore!" Stella spat, her fists were clenched by her sides as she walked through the palace

Hot tears were stinging in her caramel eyes and she stomped angrily down the hallway

Her head was bowed down so she didn't see where she was going so she bumped into something hard and stumbled back a few steps

"Watch it, you spoilt brat!"

Stella rubbed her head and looked up to see who it was, "Riven? What did you just call me?" she narrowed her eyes at him

"Ugh...none of your business" Riven said and turned away from her stare

Stella stopped glaring at him and her expression turned from angry to worried

She swallowed and said something which she didn't expect herself to say, "Riven...I need your help"

Riven turned back to the blonde princess and raised his eye-brow at her, she was actually asking him for a favour

"Say what?" he asked

"I need your help" Stella sighed and Riven smirked down at her

"May I ask what with? It's not picking an outfit for Musa's wedding is it?"

Stella shook her head, "Musa's been captured and I need you to help me rescue her!"

"W-What?" Riven stuttered in shock

"Two men in black captured her and I saw the whole thing, you do believe me don't you?" Stella looked at him with her eyes pleading for help

Riven starred at her, "I...do"

"You didn't have to say it like you were getting married to me, save that for Musa!" Stella said with a disgusted tone

"Ugh...sorry, the point is, yes I believe you but tell me the whole story!" demanded Riven getting himself back into his normal character

Stella sighed and then told him the whole story as they walked towards the front of the palace

"So the others didn't believe you?" Riven asked after she finished explain and Stella shook her head

"And they aren't going to help save Musa?" Riven asked getting the facts straight

"They might, but only if you tell them, because they don't trust me"

"Alright, then what are we waiting for?" Riven and Stella then ran outside to the palace gardens

* * *

"We couldn't find Musa anywhere" Flora told the prince who was standing in front of her

"That's strange, she asked me to come here at this time" Cameron told the gang

The girls had found Cameron looking around in the palace and had offered to help him look for Musa, who was nowhere to be seen

Just then all the boys came running out of the palace and the girls looked at them hopefully

"No luck, we looked everywhere!" Sky exclaimed and the boys went and stood next to their girlfriends

"There was no sign of Riven either" added Helia

"Where do you think they've gone?" asked Layla with worry in her chocolate brown eyes

"What do you mean 'they've'?" asked the prince of Harmonica

"I thought Musa told you about him, no?" Bloom replied

"This is just strange! Where are they?" Tecna asked not having an explanation, "Wait a minute...maybe Stella was right! Riven could have gone to rescue her and Stella must have come to us about it!"

"What are you talking about?" Nabu asked confused, all the boys shared the same expression because none of them knew about what Stella had told them

Tecna explained everything to Cameron and the rest of the boys

"But Stella didn't mention Riven" Flora pointed out remembering what she told them

"But where is she now?" asked Brandon concerned

"Here I am snookums!" Stella said and ran up to the group, Riven closely behind her

Brandon could have swore that they were holding hands while they ran towards them but the he remembered that it was Riven and Stella and they didn't like each other that much

"Stella was right, Musa has been captured" Riven said out of breath

"Oh my God!" Flora gasped and covered her mouth with her hands; Helia placed an assuring hand on her shoulder to make her relax

"We're sorry we didn't believe you, Stel" Bloom apologised feeling rather stupid

Stella gave her friends a small smile saying that she understood and she didn't mind

"Yeah, very sorry, you're our friend and we should have trusted you" Layla said and smiled back

"No biggie, our main concern is Musa!" Stella said

"But we don't know here she is?" Bloom stated the obvious

"That's why we have Tecna and Timmy" smirked Riven and looked at them

Tecna and Timmy both blushed but then got serious again because they knew their friend was in danger

"Ok, Stella can you describe..." Tecna started

"Hang on, who is this guy?" asked Riven and poked him in the chest and stepped closer to him

Cameron huffed and brushed Riven's hand off his chest, "I'm Cameron...Prince Cameron from Harmonica, and I believe Musa is going to marry me"

"Well, I don't believe that! She's mine so stay away from her!" Riven hissed aggressively

"Dude, relax, he's gonna help us find her to" Sky said and held Riven back

Riven's bottom lip quivered in anger and he glared daggers at the prince, "Don't see what Musa sees in him" he spat

"Don't see what she saw in you?" he replied and smiled evilly

"She can't marry you!" Riven roared

"Is someone _jealous?"_ mocked the prince

"You were gonna wish you never said that, princey!" Riven hissed and pulled out his sword

Cameron scoffed, "Princey? Is that the best you got? And you're challenging _me_?" asked the prince confidently

"I'll show you what I got!" Riven spat angrily and ran towards the prince with his sword up in the air ready to strike

"Too slow!" laughed the prince and dodged his attack and pulled his own sword out with was hanging by his side in a fancy holder

"Stop it!" ordered Flora

Not that they head her, they were too busy fighting and they were doing quite well. They were both equally skilled and knew which move the other person was going to do next so the dodged it

By now they were bruised and cut and blood was dripping down their arms

"That does it!" Flora hissed annoyed and used her powers to wrap them up tightly in vines

"Way to go, Flo!" Stella exclaimed, "Hey that rhymes!"

Flora realeased them shortly and they both put their swords away

"There's no point in fighting over Musa when she isn't even here!" Layla explained

"Point" Cameron sighed

"Exactly, so we need to come up with a way of getting to her" Sky commented

"And how are we gonna do that exactly?" Riven asked and narrowed his eyes at Sky

"I could send Musa a sound signal and if she hears it, she'll reply and we can track her down" offered Cameron, showing a bit too much concern in his voice for Musa

"Look princey; _you _don't have to do anything to save _my _girlfriend!" Riven hissed angrily and poked the prince in the chest, Cameron just pushed his hand away and laughed and this infuriated Riven and everyone started to brace themselves

"You look so desperate! Musa is marrying me for your information so I don't think she's your girlfriend anymore" said Cameron and then smirked at Riven, Riven just scoffed and ignored him

"Riven, Cameron's idea was good; it's the only way we can get Musa" Tecna pointed out slowly so Riven wouldn't blow up on her. Riven turned his head to face the pink haired fairy expressionless

"Whatever, I want Musa back safe and sound at all costs!" he said and then Tecna set up her tracker

"Cameron, you can send the sound signal, right about...now!" said Timmy and Cameron followed his instruction and sent out a signal and concentrated hard for a reply

"Well...?" Stella asked dying out of curiosity, he hadn't moved or informed them for several minutes now, everyone told her to keep quiet and kept starring at Cameron

"It doesn't help with you lot starring at me...but I have a reply" he said finally and then opened his eyes and smirked at Riven who looked half angry and half relieved

Cameron then sent the sound signal to Tecna's data-base and Tecna got to work on finding Musa's co-ordinates

"Good thing, Cameron and Musa come from the Harmonic Nebula or we would have never have tracked her down, their perfect for each other!" she said happily when the whole crew were walking on board the ship ready to fly over and rescue a damsel in distress

Tecna had found Musa and the boys had stocked up on equipment and they were ready to leave

"Don't worry Musa, I coming" Riven whispered to himself while he sat in his seat next to the window

Because Cameron was from the Harmonica nebula, he too had perfect hearing like Musa did and so he heard Riven saying that, "Correction, _we're _coming" he remarked evilly and then sniggered to himself and Riven was left glared at him while the ship took off

* * *

**Phewww, it wasn't Riven who captured Musa! **

**Well, then who was it? You'll have to wait and see, maybe it was all part of her plan to get revenge on Riven? **

**Could she posibly be this evil? Who knows...**

**Riven and Stella holding hands? What was that all about? Is something going on between the two? ;)**

**Hope your enjoying this! **

**And I want to say thank you for your awesome reviews, so far! TY xxxx**

**Reviews would be lovely, thanks!**


	7. Accident

**Chapter 7: Accident**

"According to my calculations she should be...here" Tecna said confused as she and the others looked around the dark and damp underground cave

"Well, your _calculations_ were obviously wrong!" Riven said starting to get annoyed. He had hoped he'd find Musa and everything would be alright

"Never, they can't be wrong!" Tecna said offended and Riven rolled his eyes angrily

"Guys cool it!" ordered Bloom and everyone nodded and started to pick up stones too see if Musa was under them, this made Riven face palm himself

"Are you guy's stupid? She can't be under those pebbles!" Riven pointed out slightly annoyed at their stupidity

"You never know, this_ is_ a magical universe anything can be possible" Stella winked and Riven just scoffed and leaned against the wall and let the rest of them carry on with their thorough search

"Never thought I'd say this but...I agree with...?" said Cameron slightly confused with himself

"It's Riven" Riven said flatly and then rolled his eyes when he saw that Cameron didn't care

"Where is she then?" Stella asked moaning and giving up looking under tiny plants

"Maybe she...moved" Timmy suggest and everyone turned to face him and wanted to know more, "We tracked her down and we found out that she should be here but how about if her captures moved her because they knew we were coming?"

"That's possible, but we'll have to track her down again" Tecna said and looked at Cameron who was already sending out signals

"She's alive, I can tell you that but her signals are very faint and strained" Cameron said and began showing alot of worry on his face

"Where is she, Tec?" Layla asked and everyone looked at Tecna and waited for her to complete her search but then everyone's attention got diverted to Riven who was fiercely pounding his fist on the cave wall

"Dude, calm down!" Brandon shouted and Riven sighed and stopped killing the wall

"I don't know...exactly" Tecna added when she saw Riven's expression get really angry and worried, "She keeps moving...that's all I know and this area isn't in my data-base so I have to further information"

Riven sighed in relief, "At least my girl is up and running!"

"My girl, you mean" said Cameron and started walking out of the cave to where Musa was supposedly running

"Man, we should have brought the leva-bikes!" Nabu exclaimed annoyed

"Yeah I know! My legs are killing; lucky for the girls they have wings!" Helia said wincing at the pain in his lower leg

"Shut it and be quiet!" Stella said from above, giggling at her advantage quietly

Riven raised his eye-brow, "You can talk, blondey!"

"Do you have to use such lame names for everyone?" asked Cameron sighing

"Not everyone, just the people who annoy me, and they're not lame because my Musa used to giggle whenever I called anyone names like that" Riven said proudly

Cameron got bored so he didn't say anything; they walked through the thick forest quietly cursing themselves if they made any noise

"I can sense her up ahead!" Flora squealed delighted, she was using her powers to track Musa by the trees

"Let's go!" Riven said and started running towards the direction in which Flora had pointed

"How does he have the energy to run?" asked Sky as he and the boys started running slowly

"Because he loves her" Bloom said flying next to Sky and then she kissed his cheek lightly and flew off to catch up with Riven

* * *

Musa gasped loudly for air, she couldn't breathe

She was running as fast as she could, her powers had been drained so she only had a tiny bit of them left enough to transform and fly away but her captures were close behind so she didn't have time to do so otherwise she'd be captured again and be killed

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, her throat was dry and she felt faint

"Musa!" cried Riven when she heard her scream, he ran faster than he had ever run before

Musa didn't hear Riven's cry, she was too busy panting and running for her life

Leaves were stuck in her hair and her dress was ripped, her feet were bruised and she had been whipped down her back

"This way" Flora said and everyone followed her

"Hold it right there!" Stella said and the two men who were chasing after Musa stopped dead in their tracks in front of the specialist and fairies, "Solar blast!"

"Girls you get that one and we'll get him" instructed Timmy and then the gang fought the goons

Musa was in tears as she ran deeper into the forest

Even though she couldn't hear their footsteps behind her, she kept running because she thought she had lost them

Suddenly she crashed into something hard, at first she thought it was a tree but realized it wasn't afterwards

She slowly looked up and saw the tall magenta haired specialist holding her tightly, "Riven...?" she whispered shocked

"The one and only" he smirked back and she wrapped her arms around him which came as a shock to him

She cried on his shoulder just like she used to do before, Riven stroked her hair and kissed her on her head

"It's ok, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" he assured her softly, but she didn't stop crying

She wailed and held Riven tighter, "Riven..." she breathed and buried her face in his chest

"Yes?" he asked, but she didn't say anything else but his name repeatedly

"Are you ok?" he asked and lifted her head up so she could see him, their eyes locked within seconds and Riven was stroking her cheek gently making her moan delightfully

Riven bent his head towards her slowly, their eyes still met but as he got closer to her, Musa's eyes started to close and his eyes were closing too, he had almost reached her lips and then when they were touching ever so slightly they got interrupted

"Musa, thank god you're alright!"

Riven jerked his head to see who it was that interrupted that moment, only to find it was the one person he hated the most, Cameron

Musa un-wrapped her arms from Riven neck and pretended as if nothing had happened between them and turned to face Cameron and gave him a small smile

"I'm not, but I'll live" assured Musa as Cameron started walking up to her

Riven would have punched him but when Musa started going up to him as well she stopped himself

The girls had tears in their eyes because they were so happy that Musa was ok, even though she looked like she's been raped in the middle of the forest

The guys weren't smiling but were feeling really sorry for Riven because they had interrupted him with Musa

Cameron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him

Musa smiled and rested her head on his chest and sighed then her arms slowly crept around Cameron's neck and soon they were starring into each other's eyes

Riven was watching their every move and couldn't help but feel jealous, he wanted nothing more than to head over to them and break up their get together scene

"Do you know how worried I was?" asked Cameron innocently and kissed Musa on her forehead

"Not exactly but...very?" Musa replied softly and starred into his green eyes

Then something happened that Riven couldn't have imagine

Cameron's lips moved in perfect rhythm with Musa's and his hands were stroking her hair

Riven gritted his teeth and closed his eyes shut hoping it would go away

They rest of the gang saw his condition and wanted to do something to stop them making out

Stella laughed awkwardly and stepped in, "We should get back now!"

Cameron held out his finger meaning they could go ahead but he'd be a minute

Riven stomped off towards the ship and the rest slowly followed and left the couple kissing

Musa was struggling in Cameron's grip but Cameron didn't pay her any attention, he was too busy wrestling with Musa's tongue

"Get...of me!" spat Musa and pushed Cameron away and swallowed and panted heavily

Cameron smirked and stepped closer to her and pulled her back in his embrace, "Why? You used to love this when we did this before"

Musa glared at him and then struggled out of his strong grip and headed towards the ship but then Cameron came running up and walked beside her

"Stay within your limits, you weren't suppose to go that far" she hissed as they approached the ship

"Just adding to it all" he said slyly and took her hand as they walked in, he knew Riven would notice and he did

Riven stood up and pulled Musa away from him, which surprised Musa, "What are you..." she started

Riven let go of Musa and realised that Musa wanted Cameron so he sighed angrily and walked away

"Riven...?" Musa asked as she started walking towards him but Cameron pulled her back

Everyone else just stood there lost for words and watched all the action that took place in front of them

"Let him go" he whispered into her ear and then Musa sighed and threw his arm off her and went further into the ship

Cameron just gritted his teeth and then looked at everyone else who then got back to what they were doing before

* * *

**Poor Riven, his jealously is getting the better of him!**

**Cameron soo wasn't suppose to kiss Musa but he did...added some spice there XD**

**Will Musa find Riven and tell him the truth because it's gone a bit too far? **

**Will the boys blow the whole thing off if Stella did tell them everything?**

**I'm sorry but those questions will only be answered in time! My dears, be patient!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Lots of review would be welcome! Vent out all your anger in them XD **

**I'd love to know what was going through your minds while you were reading! **


	8. Giving up

**Chapter 8: Giving up**

"Musa, it's ok" Flora comforted Musa as she cried her eyes out on her bed

Everyone was in their rooms fast asleep because it was late at night by the time they got back but Flora had noticed that Musa was upset so she went to make sure she was ok

"Flora, he tried to kiss me but...Cameron interrupted and then he kissed me...it wasn't supposed to happen, I don't want to hurt Riven" Musa sobbed on Flora's shoulder

"It's not your fault..." Flora said soothingly and laid Musa to sleep, "Get some rest sweetie, your wedding is after tomorrow"

"I don't think I can carry this on up until then, Flo" said Musa and wiped her tears off her flawless face

"Musa you planned this and now you're giving up?"

"I don't want Riven to get hurt or be upset" Musa said and Flora kissed her forehead goodnight, "But if he knows I don't understand why he let Cameron kiss me..."

"Maybe he doesn't know...Stella never told us if she told the boys or not" Flora told her

Musa sighed and let Flora tuck her in, "Goodnight, Flo" Flora smiled and then walked out

Musa lay in bed awake for the whole of the night thinking about Riven, she was hurting him alot just by taking her revenge, but the capturing wasn't supposed to happen and the fact that Cameron was there just made it worse

She hated Cameron for kissing her in front of Riven and for reminding her of their previous relationship that she hadn't told Riven about

That night Musa cried herself to sleep and tossed and turned while she dreamt of Riven

_Musa's dream_

"_Riven, it was all a joke, trust me!" she cried_

"_It wasn't funny! I don't care if you wanted your revenge!" Riven shouted hurt_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you..."_

"_Tough luck, because you did and I don't want anything to do with you!" Riven cried angrily and turned away from Musa_

"_Riven please...don't leave me" she begged in tears_

"_Sorry Musa, you just went a little too far" Riven said sadly _

"_I love you, Riven" Musa whispered hoping it would bring him back to her_

"_It's over Musa, we can't have a relationship with secrets..." then he slowly walked away into the darkness_

"_Riven, wait! Come back, I can explain!" Musa cried frantically as she chased after him_

_But he was gone, he disappeared into the darkness and she was left all alone crying..._

"NO!" Musa screamed as she sat up in her bed in shock

She breathed hard and rubbed her forehead with her fingers to get rid of her headache

"It's ok Musa, it was just a dream...a really bad dream" she assured herself that it wasn't a vision

She swallowed hard and lay back down, she reached for her bedside table to find her music player and put on the head-phones and let music fill her ears until she was fast asleep

* * *

Musa walked through her palace gardens and sighed deeply

All the fake decorations were being put up just for her to get her revenge on Riven, she felt like Riven had already suffered alot and she wanted to blow the whole thing off

Musa didn't care about if the boys knew it was a prank or not, she needed to stop this right now

"Musa, where are you going?" Layla asked, she was setting up the chairs with Flora and Tecna

Musa turned her head to face her and then sighed, she thought her friends deserved to know what she was going to do because they did help her with her plan and Layla, Flora and Tecna were her closest friends

"Girls, I need to ask you something" Musa said as she approached them, Flora and Tecna came over to Layla and Musa

"And what is that?" Tecna asked curiously

"Do you guys think I'm doing the right thing?" Musa asked shyly and fidgeted with her fingers

"No, but it's totally fine after what Riven did to you!" Layla laughed knowing how Musa felt

"Yeah...but the more I think about it the more I think it's wrong and what Riven did to me was on April fools and mine isn't" Musa told her friends what she was feeling

"Well, I'm not waiting till next year for revenge!" Tecna pointed out laughing

Flora put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's your choice if you want to call it off, Musa"

"Yes but all's fair in love and war..." Tecna said logically, "And it isn't that bad because the boys could know about this because Stella could have told them?"

"Yeah Musa, Tecna is right! It is funny to watch and he so deserved it, you were in tears after what her did!" Layla exclaimed and hugged Musa

"Musa don't listen to them, it's your choice so don't let anyone stop you if you want to tell him" Flora reminded her gently

Tears were Musa's eyes, she was about to go crazy, Flora was right but then so were Layla and Tecna so she didn't know what to do

"I give up!" Musa said throwing her hands up in the air and then she started to cry

"Musa what's wrong?" asked Bloom as she approached her friends, she wrapped Musa in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder

"Bloom, do you know if Stella told the boys or not?" Musa asked and stopped crying because she didn't want to look weak

"I'm sorry no, she hasn't talked to me properly after we came back from rescuing you" Bloom said shaking her head

"Bloom, what do you think? Should I call this thing off and Riven everything?" Musa asked Bloom because she knew that Bloom always had the right decision, "Flora says yes and Layla and Tecna say no..."

"Sweetie, I didn't say yes I just told you to do what you think is best!" Flora explained and gave Musa a warm smile

"Yeah Flora's right, ask your heart...you could always carry on for awhile and if it gets really bad then call it off" Bloom winked and then the five girls had a massive group hug

Musa sighed and finally made up her mind, "I'm gonna take Bloom's advice and you know...go with the flow and then stop everything if Riven can't take it"

"Alright! I so wanted more drama" Layla said excitedly

"Well nothing else has to be done apart from the wedding and that's when I'll have my ultimate revenge!" Musa said and smiled but then she remembered her dream

"What's wrong?" Flora asked when the others went on their way to carry on preparing for her fake wedding

"Flora...I had this dream, about Riven leaving me..." Musa started and then looked up at Flora with teary eyes

"...Because of this?" Flora asked finishing Musa's sentence, "No, no Musa, he loves you too much to leave you" Flora assured Musa when she started sobbing

"I want to tell him Flora but I don't want to disappoint you guys" Musa cried

"Go...go and tell him, Musa! It's killing you and I can't see you like this! Go!" Flora said and pointed to where she would find Riven

Musa nodded quickly and hugged Flora before she left running towards the orchid

* * *

"You fools, how could you let her escape?"

"We're sorry, sir. It won't happen again" said the servant who was involved in captured Musa

The man who was talking to then scoffed, "There won't be a next time; we've lost our chance!"

"She kicked us and ran away, we tried to catch her but her friends knocked us out" explained the other servant

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, a princess kicked you...I thought you were stronger than that!" the gruff voice spat

"What are we going to do now?" asked one

"_We _aren't going to do anything, I'm going to do something, now!" said the man and walked out of the dark cave

The man walked through the forest towards the palace silently thinking about his plan

"Riven?" Musa called as she approached the orchid

Riven wasn't anywhere to be seen, the orchid was empty and Musa was very confused by this, she looked behind every tree to see if Riven was quietly sitting underneath it avoiding her

"Flora told me he was here...where is he?" Musa asked herself and walked into the forest which connected to the orchid

Suddenly she heard some rustling in the nearby trees and her hairs on her neck stood up

"W-who's there...?" she asked trying to make her voice sound brave, although she was terrified because the last time she was alone she had got captured

There was no answer, but more rustling and some footsteps came running towards her

She couldn't see who it was because the forest was really thick therefore there was hardly any light

"Please don't hurt me...!" Musa cried terrified

* * *

**Thank you for your amazing reviews guys! **

**Musa has finally given up and now all she has to do is break it to Riven...**

**Who is the man who was talking to her captures? Is it Riven?**

**And will her dream come true? Was it even a dream or wasit a vision?**

**Ahhh too may questions but so little time...wait and find out!**

**Please review and tell me what you predict?**


	9. Fighting

**Chapter 9: Fighting**

Musa's mouth was covered by someone's hand to prevent her from screaming

"Did I scare you?" the voice asked innocently

Musa still didn't know who it was, they man slowly let go of her mouth and she turned around trying to look strong but then dropped her act after she found out who it was

She lightly punched the guy in the chest, "Yes, in fact you did!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" the man asked casually

"What if I asked you the same thing?" she glared at him and raised her eye-brow at him and the man shut up

There was silence yet again in the thick dewy forest but this time it was very awkward

"You know there never use to be a silent moment between us before..."

"I know..."

"Riven...I have to tell you something..." Musa began

He wasn't listening to her, "But things change and I don't have anything to say to you anymore...you bitc..." he stopped himself at the last word

Musa's mouth hung open, "What were you just about to call me?" she demanded for an answer

"Umm...nothing, it was a mistake" Riven replied nervously, not that that did him any good because he got slapped right across the face for it

"How can you say that? I thought you loved me!" Musa said in tears

"I thought I did too..." Riven hissed back angrily

"I couldn't stop myself this time! You've said that about me to my father, I would've come up and slapped you right then but..." Musa spat angrily

"But you didn't, so forget it!"

"I regret it! I can't believe you said that to me directly" Musa sobbed

"I didn't" Riven answered flatly

"You were going to, though! I hate you Riven!" Musa said angrily and pushed him back

Riven rolled his eyes angrily, "And you think I love you, still?" he scoffed

Musa looked up at him tear stained and then she clenched her fists when Riven narrowed his eyes at her

"Go to hell! I don't need you! I have Cameron, so leave me alone!" Musa cried and turned away from him

"Cameron...he ruined everything! But then again it wasn't his fault because _you _decided you wanted to marry him!" Riven shouted angrily

Luckily they were alone in the forest, Musa knew he was just trying to wind her up so she decided to fight back; she wasn't the silent type who gave up easily

"I'm marrying him with good reason! After our relationship I knew he was the one!"

Riven furrowed his eye-brows in confusion, "W-what? You went out with _him?" _

"Why not, he _is _a prince!" Musa spat

"Oh so that makes a lot of difference to you, does it?" Riven replied sarcastically

"Yes, what do you have that he doesn't?" Musa challenged Riven and raised her eye-brow

Riven was very taken back by this comment of hers and she could see it in his eyes; maybe she had gone a bit too far

"Riven, I..." she began but Riven just shook his head meaning her didn't want to hear anything

"When exactly did you go out with him?" Riven asked

"How does it matter to you?" Musa asked and turned her head away

Riven grabbed her chin and made her face him, he leaned in, "Because I want to know..." he whispered

"Why? Do you think I can't cheat on you?" Musa asked smirking; she could see anger burning in his gorgeous violet eyes

Riven starred at her hoping she would change her answer but she didn't, she was too proud of herself to do so

Musa stood there smirking and slowly narrowed her eyes at him after he didn't say anything

Riven swallowed quickly and walked away without saying anything

Musa was stunned; she'd thought that he would say something sarcastic but he just plainly walked away

She felt like such an idiot, it wasn't her fault entirely for arguing but she had come here to find Riven and to tell him the truth behind her wedding

But now she was en-raged by his comments so she decided she would make him suffer some more, she wasn't even sure if they were still together

A single tear ran down her cheek when she realised she might have lost Riven for good

Maybe her dream was coming true...

* * *

**:O That wasn't suppose to happen!**

**Tough luck darlin's it did!**

**You were hoping that the truth would unfold, right? Well, I'm sorry ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed that short chapter!**

**Don't worry the next one will be longer! **

**Please review and tell me what you think?**


	10. Take her

**Chapter 10: Taker her**

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't know...I'll have to check with Musa first..." Musa's father said thinking hard about what he had just been asked

"I don't see why not? Musa doesn't need him, their over!"

"I suppose..." her dad said sighing then he paced around the room and thought deeply about his decision once again making sure he wasn't making a big mistake

He just wanted Musa to be happy but what he was hearing was also true and he did want to get his daughter married for real anyway

"Why wouldn't you want an alliance between Melody and Harmonica?"

"Are you happy about this, though?" her dad asked the man who was standing in front of him

"Definitely" he smiled and then Musa's father nodded which meant that the man could leave and the tall man understood and went on his way

Musa was walking through the palace garden slowly, she had just returned from her little fight with Riven

Riven had disappeared ages ago so she was left all alone in the forest for a while

She wanted to find him and tell him everything but she didn't think it was necessary anymore

Tear filled up in her azure eyes as she walked to the palace but it wasn't her lucky day because Layla saw her

"Musa?" she asked in disbelief, she sprinted up to her and stopped Musa walking any further

Musa swallowed so no more tears would flow but it didn't help, she was really hurt and seeing Layla's face looking incredibly worried didn't help but it made her want to cry

Musa's lips quivered and she threw herself on Layla and cried her eyes out

"Layla...it's over" she whispered in great pain

Layla furrowed her eye-brows not believing a word that Musa was saying, "No..." she breathed

"It's my fault, I said something wrong..." Musa said and pulled away from Layla

"No Musa, you mustn't blame it on yourself" Layla said shaking her head and trying to do her best to console her friend

"It is; I basically said I cheated on him!" Musa wailed and then sobbed some more

"There there" Layla said soothingly and comforted Musa

Musa swallowed and then walked away slowly, "Later"

"Musa wait!" Layla called and caught up with her, "Should we cancel the wedding?"

"No...I don't know, I can't think right now..." Musa sighed and ignored Layla and just walked to her room

She pulled her guitar out from under her bed and went back to the palace gardens

She sighed as she saw the wedding decorations going up; tomorrow she was going to be married; even though it was fake Musa still felt nervous

She went up to the platform where she, Cameron and the priest would stand and she perched on the edge; she tuned her guitar and began singing:

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_  
_The only one I'd love enough to not forgive_  
_And though you break my heart, you're the only one_  
_And though there are times when I hate you_  
_Cause I can't erase_  
_The times that you hurt me_  
_And put tears on my face_  
_And even now while I hate you_  
_It pains me to say_  
_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you_  
_But let me just say_  
_I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No_  
_No broken-hearted girl_  
_I'm no broken-hearted girl_

_Something that I feel I need to say_  
_But up to now I've always been afraid_  
_That you would never come around_  
_And still I want to put this out_  
_You say you've got the most respect for me_  
_But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me_  
_And still you're in my heart_  
_But you're the only one and yes_  
_There are times when I hate you_  
_But I don't complain_  
_Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away_  
_Oh but now I don't hate you_  
_I'm happy to say_  
_That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you baby_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you_  
_But let me just say_  
_I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No_  
_No broken-hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be…Ooooh_  
_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah_  
_Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free_  
_To spread my wings and fly away_  
_Away With you_  
_yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh_

_I don't wanna be without my baby_  
_I don't wanna a broken heart_  
_Don't want to take a breath without my baby_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you_  
_But let me just say_  
_I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No...No_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No..._  
_No broken-hearted girl_  
_Broken-hearted girl No…no…_  
_No broken-hearted girl_  
_No broken-hearted girl..._

Her face was heavily tear stained, suddenly everyone started clapping and some of them had tears in their eyes

She hadn't realised that her singing brought an audience, all her friends, their boyfriends, her father, Cameron and her palace guards and maids were applauding

She slowly looked up and looked around, everyone was present but Riven

But Riven had heard her song from the orchid that he was sitting in, she was loud and clear and had a voice of an angel, he couldn't miss it

Musa wiped her tears of her face and stood up and bowed to her fans, and then laughed a little

Then all her friends came up to her and gave her a big hug and Musa smiled happily, "I'm glad you enjoyed that!" she exclaimed

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon and Riven was walking back to the palace but he stopped when he found that Cameron was strolling along as well

Riven walked up to him, "I want to speak to you..."

Cameron turned around and that's when Riven noticed he was on the phone but when he saw Riven he told the person he was talking to call him later, Riven got suspicious but then it let it go

"You were right..." Riven said painfully, "Musa belongs to you..."

Cameron smirked and clapped slowly, "Finally!"

"Look princey, you hurt her even once and I'll kill you!" Riven hissed, his voice was full of despite

"Oh please! Why don't you just kill yourself because you're the one who's hurt her, didn't you hear her song she was singing earlier today?" Cameron asked

"I'm gonna ignore that...but you better keep her happy, she's the one and only!" Riven told Cameron firmly, "You won't find anyone like her anywhere else, so consider yourself lucky to be marrying her!"

Cameron scoffed, "I do, because this isn't a joke anymore, I am _actually_ getting married to her!"

Riven didn't understand what he was on about, "I hope she never has kids with you and if she does they better not be like you!"

He laughed at Riven's comment, "Well, I'm glad you gave up because she doesn't want you anymore..." Cameron said rubbing in into Riven's face

Riven rolled his eyes, he wanted to show Cameron that he didn't care

"You can..." Riven trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say it, he didn't want Musa to marry someone else

"You can?" Cameron asked wanting him to finish, he raised his eye-brow and waited

"Take her..."

* * *

**:O Riven gave up! **

**Who was talking to Musa's father at the start of this chapter? **

**Next chapter is going to have lots of drama so get ready! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Btw the song that Musa sang was 'Broken hearted girl' but the one and only Beyonce! I so thought that song was perfect to describe Musa's feelings!**

**So please review and tell me what you thought of Riven for giving her away?**


	11. Wedding gone wrong

**Chapter 11: Wedding gone wrong**

"Musa don't cry..." Stella said annoyed, "You're gonna ruin your make-up!"

"Stella shut up! She's really upset, can't you see that?" Bloom ordered and glared at Stella

"Yes but it took me ages to do!" Stella complained, "And besides your suppose to be happy on your wedding day!"

"How can she be happy when she's marrying the wrong guy?" Tecna asked

"Oh thanks guys, you're all a great help!" Musa said and rolled her eyes

Bloom dragged Stella away so she could talk to her in private

"What the hell, Bloom?" Stella said when they were outside Musa's bedroom

"Do the boys know or not?" Bloom got straight to the point and narrowed her eyes at Stella meaning she wanted the truth

Stella laughed awkwardly, "Know what?"

Bloom rolled her eyes and scowled, "You know what I'm talking about!"

"How does it matter anyway?" Stella said innocently changing the subject

"Because it does! We can either stop the wedding or carry on and the boys will stop it if they know" Bloom pointed out

"Bloom, do you trust me at all?" Stella asked and looked at Bloom waiting for an answer

"Yeah right!"

"Oh thanks, girls!" Stella felt hurt so she ran away sobbing

"Layla! Why did you say that?" Bloom asked throwing her hands by her side in annoyance

"Oh please, like we can trust her anymore!" Layla exclaimed

"We can, she didn't lie about Musa being captured, you should of given her a chance" Bloom said and then sighed, the only opportunity to ask Stella had been destroyed

"Well sorry!" Layla said in annoyance, "I kind of forgot...about that" she finished sheepishly

Bloom groaned and rubbed her forehead with her hands, "Thanks for nothing, Layla"

"No need to get all worked up about it, girl!"

"Would you two keep it down? We can hear everything you're saying from inside!" Tecna hissed as she joined them

"Don't look at me; Bloom's the one who's being difficult!"

"Me? You're the one who ruined our chances of finding out if Stella told them or not!" Bloom pointed out angrily

"I told y..." Layla began but then was cut off

"Shut up guys! Flora is already having a hard time stopping Musa from crying and if Musa hears this she'll be upset again!" Tecna shouted angrily

"Heard that!" Musa called from the inside her room

"Well done Tecna!" Bloom said sarcastically

"I don't know what's gotten into you!" Tecna said and glared at Bloom

"It's not my fault that Layla here, pissed me off!" Bloom said annoyed and then sighed in annoyance

"I wouldn't have had to shout if you two hadn't argued in the first place!" Tecna whispered through her teeth

"Don't blame me!" Layla said coolly, she was leaning against Musa's door

"It _was_ your fault!" Bloom screamed, "Whatever, I'm out of here" she said annoyed and then walked away

"Just leave then!" Tecna said under her breath and then walked into Musa's room to help her get ready

"God, everyone is getting too worked up about this wedding thing!" Layla exclaimed to herself and sighed and walked to see if everything was set up

* * *

"Is everything done?"

"Done" Musa's dad confirmed after he had finished talking to the priest who was going to be conducting the wedding

The man in front of him smiled and then went on his way and Musa's dad walked away from the scene

"Is Musa getting ready?" he asked Layla when he saw her walking towards him

"Ugh...yeah, she's not done yet" Layla said and then laughed awkwardly and Musa's father nodded

The wedding was going to start in half an hour so the guest had started arriving, but these were only fake guests who were from the town, Musa's father had told them to come along and act

"Everything's ready and we're just waiting for Cameron to get here" Musa's father informed Layla

"That's great, I'll go round everyone up" then she disappeared to find her friends

Half an hour flew by and soon all the fake guests had arrived and had taken their seats

Flora had made peace with the girls and now everything was ok between them and they were standing and waiting for Musa to arrive

They all had matching floor length gowns which were baby pink with sequins to create a floral design and they all had a red rose tucked behind their ear

Cameron stood next to the priest waiting impatiently for Musa to arrive; he didn't want to delay the wedding

Riven was sitting on a chair away from his friends who were sat in the front row, he was right at the back and you couldn't really see him

Suddenly a fanfare started playing and everyone turned to see their princess being led up to the priest by her father

Riven's mouth fell open when he first set his eyes on Musa in her wedding dress, he couldn't help but feel jealously race through him

Musa looked absolutely stunning even Cameron was amazed; her floor length wedding dress was blood red which matched her lips exactly, she didn't want to get married in a normal white dress because she fell in love with the one that Tecna had picked out for her and it was red

Her corset was embossed with a floral pattern and it had jewels stuck on too, it also had a fake rose sewn on one side, the skirt part was made of pure silk and had netting underneath it to make it puffy; it had been carefully pleated down the front

Musa's hair was tied back into a bun with two strands which had been curled at the front and she too had a rose in her hair along with a tiara, her veil covered her face and went up to her shoulders, she did indeed look gorgeous

Even Stella was feeling jealous of Musa's beauty, Musa's make up was done perfectly and her nails had been manicured to perfection as if it was her real wedding

Musa held her breath waiting for the priest to start the ceremony, her hands were shaking so much that she almost dropped the bouquet of red roses she was holding

But then she concentrated on her plan, she was going to stop and declare that the whole thing was a joke and now she was waiting for the priest to stop where she had told him to

"She looks amazing!" Brandon breathed, Stella nudged and glared at him, "Not as amazing as you though" he lied

Flora was crying softly on Helia's shoulder, even though it wasn't real Flora got very emotional mainly because Musa looked jaw-dropping

Sky, Timmy and Nabu were looking around for Riven but he couldn't be seen anywhere

"What?" Musa breathed quietly to herself

The priest hadn't stopped where she told him to; he was carrying on like a proper wedding and making them take their vows

If they did this everything would be ruined, Musa didn't know what to do or say. She was too stunned to stop the priest from going any further

Then she slowly lifted her head to see Cameron who was smiling whole-heartedly, she was utterly devastated and confused

She looked around but could see Riven anywhere, he was out of sight, and she let out her breath and blinked back tears that were forming in her eyes

Maybe it was best for her to actually marry Cameron because it was obvious that Riven had ended everything with her but there was a problem, she still loved him

"I do" she heard Cameron say confidently, she slowly clenched her fists together because she realised that Cameron must have ordered the priest to make the wedding official

She felt glad she had broken up with him but they were still friends so she thought she could trust him to do this joke but she was proven wrong

"Princess Musa, do you take Prince Cameron to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest and turned to her

"Huh?" Musa said looking up to see Cameron glaring at her forcing her to agree but Musa just shook her head

"She said yes not get on with it!" Cameron hissed firmly to the priest

"What, no!" Musa whispered alarmed, Cameron was forcing her to be married to him

"Don't listen to her, the king ordered you to do this!" Cameron said quietly, no-one could hear them arguing because they were being quiet and looking at the ground

Musa furrowed her eye-brows, had her father told the priest to do this?

She felt that she was going to faint, but she held her ground and the priest just carried on

Tears ran down her cheeks but no-one could see them because of her veil which was made out of thick red netting

"Does anyone have any objections to this wedding?" asked the priest to the crowd; no-one said anything because they all thought it was part of the plan

Musa desperately looked around for Riven but she couldn't spot him, only Riven would understand her body language

"Speak now or forever behold your peace!" declared the priest and waited

Still silence, if no-one said anything now Musa would legally belong to Cameron

Musa's eyes showed panic and fear, but there was still only silence...

* * *

**OMG will she marry Cameron by accident? **

**Was it Riven who told her father to get her married in reality?**

**I know I'm evil, so your gonna have to wait! **

**Hope your enjoying it as much as I am! ;D **

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and once again tysm for your fab reviews so far! Luv ya xxx**


	12. I object

**I just wanna say: Congrats to Chibi Horsewoman! :D Glad to have you reviewing again! ****This is dedicated to you and your unborn kid or kids...I dunno XD **

**And also thanks to AzusaAmethyst for the idea for the rest of the story, but I can't use it because I've written this! (If you wanna know what it is, look on the reviews) Tysssm, and sorry that I didn't use it :( Love ya x**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy my version! **

**xxxMusarockz**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: I object

Musa's bottom lip quivered ferociously, no-one had said anything

They were just eagerly waiting for the wedding to continue, she glanced over at her father, who was sitting in his chair innocently

She couldn't believe her father had agreed to let her marry Cameron for real...unless Riven told him to

Musa gulped hard and starred at Cameron who was having the time of his life, she didn't want to get married to Cameron; he was a player

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought we really had something..." Musa shouted tearfully_

"_Look Musa, it's not like that...I love you" Cameron explained_

"_I'm not falling for that! Leave!" she pointed towards the door, she was home alone that night_

_It was dark and outside it was raining heavily and every now and then there were lightening flashes and thunder wasn't too far behind _

"_I've said sorry a thousand times now, let's just start again?" Cameron pleaded_

"_You don't love me, you don't even care. All you want is my realm's power and money but tough luck because you won't even get to touch it!" Musa screamed, although it was quiet compared to the sound of the thunder_

"_Musa, you'll regret doing this!" _

"_I don't think I will, because I can't tolerate an unfaithful jerk!" Musa stomped up to the door and opened it and beckoned Cameron to go, Cameron curled his lips in anger and walked slowly towards her_

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door and threw her violently on her bed, Musa was terrified and she swallowed slowly_

"_I told you you'd regret this!" Cameron spat viciously and hovered over her_

"_Leave me alone!" she screamed and tried to get loose of his grip but he was too strong for her, she was going to be raped if she didn't act now_

_But luckily she had her powers and she blasted Cameron out of her palace and left him standing in the rain_

_End of Flashback_

Somehow Musa had forgiven Cameron for everything and they remained friends, he had apologised and bought her flowers and presents every day until she forgave him

Musa felt dizzy and started wobbling back and forth; Riven saw her state from the back and suddenly straightened so he could finally be seen

Musa looked in that direction and saw him; a thousand emotions went past her

"Stop!" she roared at the top of her voice, "Stop the wedding!"

Everyone gasped and stood up at her sudden outburst, Cameron got extremely angry and gestured the priest to continue and get the wedding over and done with

"Continue and you won't see the sun-rise" Musa hissed at him and glared at Cameron with spite filled in her navy eyes, she then swallowed and threw her veil on the ground and turned to her guests

Tears filled up in her eyes quicker that the speed of sound, "Riven...why didn't you object?" she asked hoarsely and looked over at his direction

All the guests who were standing in front of Riven parted so Riven was clearly visible, his face showed no emotion at all, he stared blankly at her

"I love you..." she whispered but he still heard it, suddenly his eyes showed relief and happiness but there was also doubt

"Musa are you blowing it off now?" Layla asked whispering from the front row; Musa didn't look back at her but just starred at Riven and nodded her head

"This was all a joke...nothing's real, not the wedding, nor the priest or the guests! It's all fake and I never wanted to get married to Cameron!" Musa said in disgust and explained everything to Riven, "I only did this because I wanted my...revenge"

There were loud gasps from the boys in the front row and that's when everyone realised that the boys didn't know and that they were under the wrong impression of Stella telling them everything; whereas she hadn't told them anything but a lie

"I was hurt because of what you did to me on April fools and I wanted to get you back...but I didn't know it would turn out like this...I don't want to lose you over this joke!" Musa cried and then tears fell down her face

"Musa, stop being ridiculous and marry me now!" Cameron hissed and stepped closer to her and pulled her arm so she would face him

"You son of a bitch, let go of me!" Musa screamed in pain

Cameron let go of her pushing her back in the process and then before anyone could say anything, he slapped Musa firmly across the face

Silence...

Musa's hand shakily touched her own cheek and she straightened up

"How dare you touch her!" and everyone turned to look at the person who had yelled extremely loudly

It was Riven, he was red in the face because of anger, "I told you princey, that if you ever hurt her I'll kill you...so prepare to see your end!" he spat and charged up to Cameron at full speed with his sword being gripped tightly in his hands

Cameron was cut across the cheek with great force; he stumbled back and then pulled out his own sword and got ready to fight Riven

"Are you ok?" Riven asked, his head was turned to Musa and his eyes showed concern

Musa swallowed, she was trembling with shock, "I...I think so..." she whispered in reply

Riven gave her a small smile and turned back to the violent prince, "It's over for you, you bastard!"

"Riven, be careful" Musa said and Riven nodded but didn't face Musa, his eyes were locked with the princes' then suddenly Cameron came charging up to Riven

Luckily Riven dodged it and Cameron fell face first onto the ground from the little stage he was stood on before, everyone gasped and stepped back making room for the two boys to battle it out

"You're so going to get it!" Cameron spat as he got back up on his feet, but Riven was quicker and he swung his leg under Cameron's legs and tripped him up so he landed on the ground yet again

"I think you are" Riven smirked and jumped off the stage next to Cameron

Cameron used his sword to cut Riven in the leg which made Riven lose his balance and wobble, giving Cameron enough time to get on his feet

"Riven!" Musa cried worriedly and reached her hand out to him but then slowly placed it to her mouth

"I'm fine!" Riven spat painfully, assuring her that he wasn't going to give up. Musa didn't want Riven to get hurt or to lose against Cameron

Cameron and Riven duelled for several minutes and it involved alot of blood and shouting

The girls asked Musa if they could jump in and help Riven out but Musa refused to let them move because she knew this was important to Riven

Meanwhile, all Riven's friends were cheering him on and reminding him of moves and techniques that they learnt in redfountain the previous term

Musa was now glaring daggers at her dad who looked ashamed

Finally after ages of waiting anxiously the fight stopped and obviously it was Riven who won

Although he was extremely bruised and bleeding, but he was still alive and that was the most important part

Cameron had given up before Riven could get a chance to kill him; he was now suffering and coughing hard on the ground in front of Riven who looked proud

He then slowly scrambled to his feet and fled far away from the palace

Musa walked slowly towards Riven, who dropped his sword and sighed deeply and looked in her eyes

"Why...? Why didn't you say anything?" she breathed and touched his hand slightly

Riven swallowed and then his expression softened, "You looked so happy...and you know that I only want you to be happy no matter what..." he whispered gently, then people awed and cheered

Musa smiled at him but then frowned, "Even if it means losing me?"

"Even if it means losing you!" Riven said nodding and then smiled slightly but then looked down at the ground

Tears ran down Musa's cheeks slowly, "Do you really love me that much?" she asked unable to speak because of all the guilt

"More than that" Riven told her and looked up into her deep blue eyes, Musa's lips quivered and she looked back at him lovingly

"Not as much as I love you, Riv!" Musa laughed through tears and then threw herself on him and hugged him until he couldn't breathe

Riven responded within milliseconds and soon his strong muscular arms were wrapped around her body and before she got a chance to make herself comfortable; Riven lifted her off the ground and spun around making her laugh and sequel

Finally after awhile of touching up each other's backs they pulled apart, Musa was in tears and Riven was smiling down at her

He rested her chin on his fingers and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he had ever given her, the kiss was hot, lustful, wet and wanting

Musa responded soon enough and everyone cheered hysterically and applauded

Riven smiled into their kiss and slipped his tongue inside Musa's mouth and battled with hers until they couldn't breathe

* * *

**:') Yay!**

**I'm sure you all musta cried with happiness! (well, I hope so anyway) **

**Finally! Riven kicked Cameron's butt! Who knew he was suck a jerk? (I did!) xD**

**Don't worry guys, it's not the end of the story yet! (Althought I could just stop it there!)**

**Well...Musa finally got her 'riv-enge' painful as it was :( **

**Awww to Riven, he loves her a hell of alot; Bless him! :D **

**Ok, so I'm expecting loads of reviews for this one, I want to know exactly how you felt and I can't wait to hear your reactions! **

**So...you know the drill by now, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Everything is better

**Chapter 13: Everything is better**

Tears were running down the side of Musa's face as she kissed Riven, she was happier than she had ever been before and she felt good

Riven touched Musa's cheek while they kissed and then they finally pulled apart, everyone was cheering and clapping and this made Musa feel embarrassed so she buried her face in Riven's chest to hide from the world

Riven smiled warmly down at her head and put his arms firmly around her telling her that he'd never let her go

"That...was beautiful" Flora cried in tears and let Helia comfort her

"I second that!" Bloom shouted and wiped her cheeks and sighed at the two of them

Everyone agreed and nodded, all the girls had tears in their eyes and the boys were overjoyed and were cheering at the top of their voices

"I liked that!" Musa giggled into Riven's shirt and Riven chuckled into her hair

"So did I" he winked down at her when she lifted her head to face him, for the first time she saw Riven at his happiest

Then the couple held hands and turned to face their friends and walked over to them, all at once they got crowded and were asked a billion questions

Musa wriggled out of the tight circle she was enclosed in and stood on the stage so everyone could see her, "Let's party!" she announced

And at once the music began playing and everyone started dancing and helping themselves to the food that was set out for the wedding earlier than day

Musa and Riven danced in the centre of everyone else

"Since when could Riven dance?" asked Sky looking confused

"Since now!" Stella replied sarcastically

"Hah-ha, seriously since when?" asked Sky again and looked at everyone else who were watching the pair

"Musa did teach him to dance at that party after we defeated lord Darkar, so he must have picked up!" Tecna explained going with her logical instinct

"Yeah but this is strange, how can he be so good?" asked Layla agreeing with Sky and sharing his expression

"Maybe he took lessons!" Helia said although he doubted it inside

"Yeah right! Riven taking dancing lessons!" asked Nabu laughing hard and almost spilling his drink

"That's unlikely of Riven; I mean when will he need dancing in life?" Timmy asked and rubbed his chin with his fingers thinking deeply

"Just leave it! You're making a mole hill into a mountain!" Bloom cried annoyed

"I agree with Bloom, we shouldn't be thinking too hard at a party like this!" Flora replied sweetly and then dragged Helia to dance

"Yeah Flo's right, come on Brandon let's dance!" Stella exclaimed and pulled Brandon into the dancing area and soon everyone else followed

The Winx and their boyfriends danced the night away peacefully

Musa and Riven didn't stop kissing and starring into each others eyes for the whole night, they looked happy and relieved that Musa wasn't given away into the wrong hands

It was midnight now and all the guests who had come started to leave and thanked Musa for the wonderful time

Then when everyone had left leaving only herself, Riven and her friends she decided she needed to talk to all of them

"Stella we need to talk!" Musa hissed as she approached her friends dragging Riven behind her

Stella turned around and looked at Musa confused, "What is it Musa darling?"

Everyone else then turned around to hear what Musa had to say, "So you never told the guys?" Musa asked just to make sure

"If it wasn't obvious already, no!" Stella said rolling her eyes, "You know...you guys should trust me more"

Musa sighed and starred at her blonde friend who looked hurt, "Yeah I know...I'm sorry"

"It's ok Musa! I forgive you, I knew how important it was to you and I guess it is my fault for not telling you girls before, but I was offended that you didn't trust me" Stella said on the verge of tears

Musa gave Stella a big hug and promised that she would trust her forever

Stella sniffled when the broke apart, "It was only Riven who did trust me, he was the last person who I would have thought!" she said laughing

"Oh thanks..." Riven said and crossed his arms but then joined in the laughter

"So what happened to that Cameron guy?" asked Brandon and looked around

"Umm...I'm not sure actually..." Musa said and tried to remember where he went

"The last time we say him was exactly seven hours and five minutes ago; we last saw him when he was duelling with Riven" Tecna pointed out and Riven smiled proudly

"Yes, then he fled and we haven't seen him since" Timmy pointed out

"Where did he go?" asked Flora a bit frightened and then she stepped closer to Helia and clung onto his arm

"Yeah did you just let him run away?" asked Bloom confused and then everyone exchanged looks

"Well, everyone was too caught up with the whole thing that no-one noticed!" Riven explained slightly annoyed that he wasn't caught

"Well at least he learnt a lesson!" Nabu said firmly but then he saw Musa shake her head sideways, "What's up Musa?"

"Cameron doesn't learn lessons, last time he did something to me..." all eyes turned on her and everyone looked concerned but Riven just looked plain angry, "Umm...yeah I had a relationship with him and I haven't told you about it, anyway that time I fought him with my magic but he still came back to do this!"

Riven put his arm around Musa waist, all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go

"I'm sorry Riven, for never telling you" she whispered softly

"It's alright, I don't mind...that much!" he chuckled back down at her

"Musa!" Musa turned around to look for the person who had called her, "I have something to tell all of you"

Everyone furrowed their eye-brows in confusion and starred at Musa's father as he quickly walked up to them

"You all will be pleased to know that..." he left everyone hanging

"That?" Musa gestured him to carry on, she was dying in the suspense, only she knew that when her father was hiding something it was something big

"We found and have Cameron and he's currently now in jail!" her father exclaimed

Everyone's faces lit up and the gang cheered happily

"At least that saves us from doing the job!" Stella said giggling

"How long has he been sentenced for?" asked Riven excitedly, but not showing too much emotion in his voice

"You don't have to worry about that, you won't be seeing him around...probably not until you're my age!" Musa's dad laughed assuring everyone that he was safely locked up, "This is the best prison in the whole of the Harmonic Nebula and I will be telling his parents everything"

"That's that, can we please change the subject now?" Musa complained and then rested her head on Riven's shoulder sleepily

"Yes, how about all of you get some well deserved rest?" everyone nodded and headed into the palace and up to their rooms

* * *

Riven was kissing Musa passionately on her lips

It was late at night and they were in bed together and were unable to get any sleep what so ever

The last few days had been tough for them even though it was all a joke, so they were making up to each other now

"I actually thought you were gonna marry that jerk!" Riven whispered when the pulled apart

Musa scoffed and put her hand on his bare chest, "Yeah right! I would never leave you and you know that" she replied sweetly

"I thought you did...you have no idea what I've been through" Riven said sadly and then turned away from her, Musa knew he was hurt and no matter what she did the hurt in his heart wouldn't go away

She reached for his chin and made him face her, "Look at me!" she ordered him, "I love you more than anything else and besides it was all just a joke, it was my revenge for what you did to me!"

"That was on Aprils fools!" Riven mumbled angrily and looked down at the bed

"I know...and I'm sorry but you put me through the same pain and ache!" Musa explained and started to moan, and then Riven touched her cheek and rubbed his thumb over it

Soon they were all over each other and kissing passionately, their legs got tangled up and their hands got caught up in each other's hair

"Musa...you know..." someone said and suddenly her door opened and Musa and Riven looked up in shock to find Musa's father stood in the door way, Musa blushed and Riven looked very uncomfortable

"Ugh...I see this is not a good time...I'll come back later..." her father stuttered and looked extremely embarrassed and was bright crimson, he quickly turned around and shut the door

Musa smiled embarrassed and then looked at Riven who was pale as a ghost, she giggled and then bowed her head and kissed him

"I can't believe you forgot to lock the door!" Riven groaned and then stroked Musa's hair

"I know, I'm sorry but at least he won't interrupt us again" she laughed and then Riven scowled as she had a laughing fit and then she finally used her magic to lock the door

"Good! Now back to where we were..." Riven said seductively and wrapped Musa in his strong arms and they continued...

* * *

**Well the truth is finally out! **

**And I'm sure you can all guess who told Musa's father to do the wedding in real, right? **

**Well...everything is better and everyone is happy! **

**Surprisingly Riven didn't propose...we'll see what happens soon! **

**Don't worry this is not the end, still one more chapter to go! **

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and tell me how relieved you are? XD **


	14. Goodbye

****

Hey guys! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story so much and I have to say I LOVE all your reviews!

So I decided to dedicate this chapter to...YOU!

Little surprise at the bottom of this chapter for you who didn't know about it already! But don't skip ahead and read it now, cos it'll ruin the chapter ;)

Have fun! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: Goodbye**

"So Musa what are you going to do now?" asked Stella as all the girls sipped their warm cups of tea outside in the palace gardens

"I don't know, I haven't planned that yet..." Musa answered

"School is starting soon which sucks, so I guess we should just rest after this whole dramatic thing!" Layla said moaning about school making Bloom and Tecna laugh

"Yeah we all have to go back home anyway..." Flora agreed and everyone nodded

"Me and Riven are spending the rest of the holidays together, which is good or I'd be bored" Musa said smiling

"Who?" asked Riven jokily as all the boys came over to meet their girlfriends

"Oh, just me and Bob!" Musa laughed and clutched her stomach and then everyone else joined in

"I'll just leave then" Riven said playing along and started to walk away but got pulled back by Musa

"You said you wouldn't leave me?" Musa whispered showing some hurt in her eyes

Riven picked her up in a bridal style and kissed her cheek, "I was joking!" he said smiling

"Joking about this or never leaving me?" Musa said suspiciously and this made Riven laugh, she was still being carried

"What do you think?" Riven asked smirking and carried her back to their group of friends

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Tecna and got her planner ready and Riven set Musa back down on the ground

"Well, me and Brandon are leaving today afternoon because we have skipped our work on Eracklyon" Sky explained sadly, he didn't want to leave Bloom

"Just have fun and do whatever!" Musa concluded and everyone agreed

"Horse riding boys?" asked Nabu and all the boys grinned at him meaning they agreed

"Well me and the girls will just gossip and sit around and you know...go shopping! I have yet to check out the boutiques in this realm!" Stella said excitedly and then jumped up when the girls agreed to shop

"How about if we meet you boys at a restaurant for lunch?" Bloom offered

"Yeah that's good idea so everyone can party before we all leave, meet us at twelve at the Muzikaal restaurant" Musa said winking at Riven before she and the girls headed out

Riven smiled back and then the boys when to get ready to ride, they planned on having a race

* * *

"So Musa, since when could Riven dance so well?" questioned Stella

"Ugh...I don't know, but he was really good!" Musa exclaimed happily

"Didn't you ask him?" Bloom joined in, she was carrying two shopping bags which were making alot of noise rustling with each other

"Our relationship isn't about dancing and why would I ask him that?" Musa answered and rolled her eyes when she saw Stella shrugging

"Curiosity!" Layla said loudly and helped Stella carry some of her shopping bags which she kept dropping because she had too many

"Yeah well...I didn't and I don't care" Musa said ending the topic which was getting on her nerves, "Check out that flute!"

"Mmm...a piece by 'Princess Galatea' which is very rare" Tecna informed everyone as they starred at it in the window of the instrument shop

"Really? I know her, she's the princess from a realm in this nebula" Musa said surprised

"Who is she exactly?" asked Stella, "The musical princess with the long baby blonde hair and crystal blue eyes?"

Musa laughed, "That's her, she's the fairy of classical music; she must have deigned this flute" Musa explained and headed into the shop

The girls waited and soon saw the flute being taken out of the window by the shop keeper and then Musa came out holding a bag

"Bought it!" she said happily and everyone smiled and then started towards the restaurant

"Where are they?" Flora asked worriedly

"Chillax Flo, they couldn't have died horse riding!" Musa said giggling at her friend's concern

"Actually they could have, you know horses they are..." Tecna began

"Tecna, we really don't need a lecture right now" said Stella looking back at her friend annoyed

"Shall we call them?" asked Bloom and started getting out her phone

"No way girl, they'll be here soon, boys can be fashionably late too!" Layla said chuckling

"Yeah, they could be getting dressed extra especially for us!" Stella said excitedly

"I don't think so, here they come now" Musa said and pointed in their direction and soon they were joined by their boyfriends

"You took your time!" Stella said hugging Brandon

"Sorry, Timmy got scared of his horse so it ran away and we had to chase it down!" Riven said trying hard not to burst out laughing

But he didn't have to hold it in long because the rest of the boys started laughing and he joined them

Timmy went red and Tecna comforted him, "Don't take it personally" she told him

"Let's go, already!" Musa complained and dragged Riven inside, taking the attention away from Timmy because she could see how embarrassed he looked

"I can see you guys had lots of fun!" Layla said holding hands with Nabu as they took their seats

Everyone ordered their dishes and then the usual chatter began among them

"So were those men who captured Musa arrested too?" Stella asked

"Don't look at me! I don't have everything on this computer!" Tecna pointed out

"Probably, and even if they didn't; who cares!" Layla said and dug into her starter

"They wouldn't dare capture me again now that their master is behind bars for a lifetime!" Musa pointed out and sipped her cola

"Did Stella decide what she's going to do in the holidays then?" Bloom asked

"Actually...I planned to have three kids and get married and build a new house!" Stella replied sarcastically and Brandon choked on his food, "I was joking honey bunny!"

"Oh..." Brandon blushed

"Way to kill her sarcastic comment!" Riven said laughing

"I can't believe Cameron told my father to get me married to him for real!" Musa said annoyed

"I don't see why he did it?" Timmy said wondering, "He knows you liked Riven..."

"Maybe there was a reason behind it?" suggested Bloom, "He could have been afraid of something?"

"Well I'm just glad I didn't get married to him!" Musa said relieved and she knew Riven felt the same way

"It's interesting...we should do some investigation and..." Tecna said typing something into her computer

"I don't think so...just enjoy!" Stella said and snatched her computer away from her and chucked it to Layla to kept an eye on it

* * *

"I thought you'd stay here with me..." Musa said, both her hands were in Riven's and they were standing in the palace gardens while everyone else was packing to leave

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my summer job" Riven said and kissed both of Musa's hands

"What type of a lame excuse is that? Just cancel it, you don't need money!" Musa said pleading him not to leave

"Actually I do need money; I can't go back to school empty handed!" Riven pointed out

Musa sighed, "If you needed money you could have asked me, you can have any amount you want. In fact I'll get it right now..." she took her hands out of his grip and started walking towards her palace

"No Musa, please don't!" Riven said alarmed and then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back

"Why not, I thought you needed money?" Musa asked confused

"I do, but I don't want your charity! I'll get it on my own and I don't need you to provide me with any" Riven explained feeling ashamed

"Riven, stop being like that, it's not charity! Just let me help you..." Musa begged

Riven shook his head firmly and then pulled Musa into a deep kiss which lasted exactly two minutes

"I don't want my girlfriend to provide me with anything but her love" Riven whispered sweetly into Musa's ear

"Since when were you so sweet?" Musa asked raising her eye-brow

"Since I met you..." Riven replied and kissed her again, Musa then wrapped her arms her arms around Riven and let him hold her for a long time, she felt safe and happy

"Can I let go now?" Riven asked moaning, they'd been standing there holding each other for over half an hour, "My arms hurt!"

Musa shook her head, her chin was resting on Riven's shoulder and she had her eyes closed and was cherishing every moment, "Never let me go..." she whispered in reply

"Do you really expect me to stand here like this _forever?" _Riven asked scared that she was going insane

Musa look up tear stained at Riven, "Maybe..."

"Have you been crying?" Riven asked in shock and quickly used his thumbs to wipe away Musa's tears that she'd shed

"Yeah...I was thinking about the whole of this and I feel horrible!" Musa said and threw herself on Riven and let him hold her again

"Forget it Musa, its ok now...I love you and that's all that matters!"

"I love you too..." Musa assured him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, she felt as if something bad was going to happen

"Hope we're not interrupting anything but we have to leave now!" Brandon said sighing

Musa smiled at him and the rest of her friends, "Ok, see you guys soon!"

"Bye Musa darling'!" Stella said and got Brandon to pick her bags up, all her friends then said goodbye to her and Riven and went back to their homes

"Bye guys, see you at school!" Musa called and she and Riven waved at them one least time

"I better go now too..." Riven said and looked at Musa who looked upset, "I'll call every day, promise!"

"I'm gonna miss you loads!" Musa cried and hugged him tightly

"Then join me! Come back to Magix with me and we'll live in my apartment...I'll go to work but when I come back we can spend some time together? Unless you want to stay here with your dad?" Riven suggested

"_He lived in Magix all along?" _

"_Suppose we didn't look hard enough, but now we have him..." _

"I'd love to...but I should stay here with my dad, he hardly ever sees me anyway...I'll visit though" Musa said smiling and then kissed Riven goodbye

"Fair enough, I'll see you soon then Muse!" Riven called as he headed towards the palace gates, "I'll miss you like hell!"

"Bye Riven, I love you!" Musa yelled after him

"Not as much I as I love you!" Riven called back, Musa smiled and watched him until he was out of site

"_We better tell the master about this!" _

"_Yes, and isn't that Princess Musa? Our..." _

"_Yes it is! His highness will not be pleased about this...let's go!" _

Musa sighed thanking god that everything was finally alright but little did she know...

* * *

**This is the end of this story...I'm sure you'll live!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading it! **

**I know I'm evil for leaving it on a cliffy, but now you must want to know what happens next, I know you do...So, y****ou'll be happy to know that I'm making a sequel! Because I want to change the title otherwise I'd continue, but I'm not a fan of writting millions of chapters in one story and I wanted to leave it there anyway ;) Plus people wanted a sequel so I made it happen! **

**This will be my first triolgy! If you want to know more about the next story, check out my profile and you'll find out more at the bottom of my prolfile in the 'About my stories' bit! **

**Please please PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Tell me how evil I am and blah blah blah, just review and leave a comment! XD **

**And I want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers, TYSSSM for all your fantastic reviews!**

**Love ya guys and until next time,**

**xxxMusarockz**


End file.
